Someday
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Amy discovers something that shatter her heart and decides to flee. Shadow tries to stop the pink hedgehog and understand what is happening. An event that nobody expected, will not let him do anything. Shadamy! :D leave me reviews pls :3


_**Well here I bring you another story. Yes, it's another Shadamy! and well, is based on the song: Someday of nickelback or rather in the video; which is one of my favorites. And in particular, I recommend reading this listening to the song, makes more sense. So enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Someday**

A young pink hedgehog was in his apartment preparing her breakfast while her beloved black hedgehog Shadow was behind her.

She put everything on the table: juice, milk and food. Then took the paper to give a look at the first page of this, suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

Nooo! -she Began to scream and cry hard with great pain in her soul tightly clutching her hair with frustration as Shadow the Hedgehog with black stripes and crimson eyes he stood near the window watching her confusing reaction.

-What's wrong, Rose?- He questioned starting to get worried but received no response.

She throw the newspaper hard on the table pouring a glass of milk that was on it and ran to the room while Shadow was starting to get frustrated in a vain attempt to find out what was happening. What was happening to the young hedgehog? Why she didn't want to hear him?

The pink hedgehog named Amy pulled out a suitcase and began collecting some clothes, but for what? Shadow continued questioning himself.

-Amy I don't know what is happening to you but calm down and listen to me - Shadow was trying to reasoned with the hedgehog. He needed to know what was happening. She continued picking up her clothes crying

She felt a great pain in her soul that never in his life thought to have and a great emptiness began to form in her heart.

Nooo! Why? - with his broken voice shouted holding a leather jacket in his hand. The favorite jacket of Shadow.

Finishing she close tightly the suitcase while Shadow was still seeing her without doing anything to prevent her from going outside the bedroom. Now he was even more confused by the reaction of Amy.

Shadow sat in the chair dining table a little discouraged with his elbows leaning on the table with his hands on his head. Amy stopped suddenly stepping across the remains of milk on the floor and went back to look at that paper that was lying on the table the pain increas more and tears ran again. Shadow still did not understand why she was in that state. Amy grabbed the keys of her truck and left the apartment, closing the door firmly , leaving footprints on the floor for milk.

Shadow stood up against the table stepping milk and walking towards the door to go after Amy without leaving trace.

Amy went downstairs rapidly ignoring that she was in a tenth floor. In those moments nothing mattered. Amy just wanted to leave that place that was filled with memories and that made her emptiness bigger.

Then she put the suitcase in the back of the truck and sat with the head against her guide while Shadow came and stood in front of the truck looking at the hedgehog with some sadness.

-Nooo! Nooo! Nooo! This is not happening - Amy screamed inside the van hitting the guide hard and crying with more intensity.

Shadow knew that in that state she could do something crazy. And he could not allow that plus he wanted an explanation out.

-Amy! Enough! Open to me the damn door - the male shouted angry.

-Noo ! Why? Just why? - still lamenting Amy put the keys in place to start the vehicle.

-Amy Rose! Stop it! Please you...you're scaring me, let's talk ... -Shadow asked almost in a pleading tone but Amy still did not listen.-Amy do not do this! - started hitting the glass glaring at her as the car began to move.

Amy accelerated the car while Shadow hit the window with his fist to stop her until he was left behind .

-Damn! Amy!- the black hedgehog cursed in the middle of the street running behind the truck.

While Amy was driving she accommodate the rear view to visualize who was behind her , it do not reflect anything. She only saw the street from the apartment that was left behind.

Amy! - Shadow continued calling her as she ran with all his might in the middle of the street after her.

He continued until he reached a crosswalk where she was ahead by much. He stopped frustrated catching his breath.

-Shit!It can not be ! - He shouted, raising his arms and placing them over the head looking slightly upward even with closed eyes, but then continued running in one direction to take a shortcut and reach the pink hedgehog.

He ran a great avenue deep into an alley while Amy was still driving around aimlessly, torn inside.

At last he managed to spot Amy's truck after a long time running around town trying to stop it. Shadow continuous behind her slowly catching up.

Amy was driving without paying attention to anything. It no longer mattered what will or will not happen. For her, her life was over. She did not pay attention when driving, crossed a red light when a garbage truck was crossing. It crashed with great force against Amy's truck; it shattered every pane of the car passing almost over and leaving it as a can of crushed soda , braking suddenly.

Shadow stopped in shock. This could not be happening. His beloved Amy was in that truck that had just been almost crushed by that truck and he could not do anything. he felt useless contemplating that devastating scene. Curious people could be seen in the distance looking worried at the car.

A tear ran down her cheek and a great sadness and helplessness seized his being approaching more and more as he approached the scene of the crash worse he felt.

A tear ran down his cheek and a great sadness and helplessness seized his being. The more he approached the worse he felt.

Soon a bright light appeared from the crowd and slowly began to appear a silhouette that was very familiar for him : Amy. She smiled happily. Amy walked to where Shadow was to give him a warm hug, which he corresponded tightly as a great peace came to his being.

They separated a little looking into the eyes of another. He still had tears in his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. Amy felt very happy and relieved to be with her beloved gathered their foreheads and warmly kissed on the lips beginning to disappear from that place , leaving behind the crowd near the place of the accident.

In a place near the accident a newspaper was in a glass case. The same as Amy had read that morning and in which the front had as title this:

"Black hedgehog named Shadow The Hedgehog dies in the ARK as a great hero defending the Earth"

The end.

_**This is my first english fic! Sorry for crappie spelling u.u I hope you enjoyed it! And can't wait to know if you liked it! Please leave me a review with your opinion :D see ya!**_


End file.
